The Return of Janet Smythe
by Invergirl21
Summary: Janet Smythe and Joanna Harris are back for revenge. This time, they are helped by Abby and Erica King. The Cooper family must team up with Cyd and Shelby to defeat this fearsome foursome.


AN: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed my stories so far. Now I will try my hand at writing a crossover fic. This will be a crossover between Best Friends Whenever and K.C. Undercover.

Future

Janet Smythe and Joanna Harris's cells were right across from each other. This meant that they couldn't talk to each other without the prison guards hearing every word of their conversation. Not being with Janet had a negative effect on Joanna. She seemed to either be angry or withdrawn all the time.

During a guard shift change, Joanna felt confident enough to speak to Janet freely.

"I wish I could get revenge on those two brats," she grumbled.

"I agree," Janet agreed. "But instead, we're sitting in dirty jail cells doing nothing but twiddling our thumbs."

"Psst," came a hiss from the cell next to Janet's. Janet turned to the source. The person in the other cell was a black woman with shoulder-length black hair.

"Perhaps I can help you with your dilemma," the woman said. Janet furrowed her brow.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Erica King," the woman replied. "My daughter Abby and I can help you get out of here."

"How?" Joanna asked from her cell. Then they heard a set of heavy footsteps approaching.

"There's only one guard on duty in this cell block currently," Erica replied. "I'll take care of him."

When the guard approached the block of four cells, he conveniently stopped at Erica's cell first. Erica grinned.

"Come to me, my tall, dark and handsome," she purred seductively. The guard sighed.

"What now, Erica?" He asked boredly.

Instead of responding, Erica held up her locket for the guard to see. She began to use a combination of the locket with her picture in it and her seductive voice to put the guard under her control.

Present

Cyd and Shelby were just leaving school.

"What do you think Janet and Joanna are doing in time jail?" Cyd asked.

"Probably grumbling over how we kicked their butts," Shelby giggled, with Cyd joining in.

"It doesn't matter," Shelby continued. "They're not here to terrorize us anymore."

Future

Once far enough away from the prison and back in normal clothes, the four women began discussing plans. It turned out that Abby and Erica were mysteriously sucked into a time portal just as they were about to kill K.C. Cooper and her family. Then Abby made a suggestion.

"I think I have an idea," she said. "We all want the same thing. I heard that the scientists at the Eisenberg Laboratory have recently completed their five-year analysis of the origin of the portal you guys came through. All parties who wish to go through the portal must hold hands, and they also must think about the exact same time period they wish to jump to."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joanna asked excitedly. "Grab a hand and let's go."

"Joanna, do you remember what I've told you hundreds of times?" Janet asked rhetorically. "Patience Is the key to success."

Joanna nodded as she grabbed Janet's and Abby's hands, and Janet grabbed Erica's hand on the other side.

After about 30 seconds, a swirling portal opened, and the four ladies eagerly stepped through it.

Present, Arlington, Virginia

Secret Agent Craig Cooper had the national news on as he prepared dinner for him and his family. A special live report came on.

"We have received word that some sort of wormhole has opened in the middle of a park in Portland, Oregon," the reporter explained. "Surprisingly, four random women just walked right through it like something out of a science fiction movie."

When they showed pictures of Janet, Joanna, Erica, and Abby standing in the middle of the park, Craig gasped.

"Kira, kids, get down here!" He shouted.

The four other members of the family raced down the stairs: his wife Kira, his daughter K.C., his son Ernie, and his robot daughter Judy.

"Look at those pictures," Craig said. "Do you see anyone familiar?"

K.C. Recognized two of the women immediately. "That's Abby and Erica," she said slowly.

"That's impossible," Kira said. "The Organization tracked them down and locked them up."

Judy performed an analysis into The Organization's secret files. "It says here that as Erica was about to shoot you guys and Abby was getting ready to shut me down, a wormhole opened behind them and they got sucked directly into two jail cells," she explained.

"That news reporter was just talking about a wormhole opening in a park in Portland," Craig said.

"You guys, we have to get to Portland and figure out what they're up to," K.C. Said determinedly.

"Time to bake the biscuits," Ernie added. K.C. Rolled her eyes.

Present, Portland, Oregon

The story about the wormhole in the park was also on the local news. Cyd and the entire Marcus family were watching the broadcast.

"I knew they would find a way back here," Cyd whispered to Shelby.

"What if they came back for revenge?" Shelby asked worriedly. "It'll be worse for us this time because no one else remembers anything that happened. As far as they're concerned, there's no Janet Smythe, Joanna Harris, or GDD. Now my dad actually works for a big accounting company."

However, the picture of Janet and Joanna on the screen made memories come flooding back to Norm Marcus, memories of a job he hated, of a promotion given to him by his boss Janet Smythe to the top-secret experimental division at Globo-Digi-Dyne.

When the four bad girls stepped through the time portal, a ripple went through the city. Memories of recent events came back to everybody who witnessed the battle between Janet, Joanna, Cyd, and Shelby. GDD and everything Janet housed within it mysteriously restored itself. The weapons that the four women had with them during their respective battles returned to them. It was as if nothing had changed. Mass panic and people shouting "EARTHQUAKE!" Was what the Cooper family witnessed upon arriving in Portland. Judy pulled up an address on her mainframe. It was the address of the Marcuses.

"As well as Abby and Erica, the other two that came through the portal are Janet Smythe and Joanna Harris," she explained. "Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus have been hunted by them for many years because they're time travelers."

"That means that the wormhole we saw on the news is actually a time portal," Ernie said.

However, when the Coopers arrived at the Marcus house, the girls they were looking for were not there.

"Some woman in a ski mask broke in and kidnapped the girls," Astrid Marcus informed them. "The neighbors' RV got broken into as well."

"Did this woman say where she was taking them?" Kira asked.

"She said something about a secret lab, but that's all I heard," Astrid replied.

"Globo-Digi-Dyne," K.C. Whispered.

"What was that, sweetie?" Kira asked.

"That big building we saw on the way here," K.C. Replied. "It's a major corporation that deals with a lot of secret projects. That's why the CEO always refuses interviews with the press."

"Do you think Abby and Erica are there, too?" Ernie asked.

"Well, we saw them all come through that portal together, so I wouldn't doubt it," Kira replied.

"Well, then I guess we're going to GDD," K.C. said.

At the secret lab at GDD, Janet and Joanna were with Cyd and Shelby inside, while Abby and Erica were outside guarding the door.

"I suppose you know why we brought you here," Janet said. "And why we ransacked Barry's RV again."

"Haven't we been through this already?" Cyd asked with a roll of her eyes. "We stopped you before. We can stop you again."

"I don't think so," Joanna cut in. "We brought backup this time. Abby, Erica, come in."

Unbeknownst to Janet and Joanna, five new people were following Abby and Erica. They found out, however, when they busted the door down shortly after Abby and Erica entered the lab.

"Oh good," Joanna grinned. "More people."

"Welcome, intruders," Janet grinned. "We never planned on having any extra visitors, but now that means there are more of you to witness the greatest act of vengeance in history."

Janet then swung her electric whip at Cyd and Shelby. Instead of simply electrocuting them, however, two magnets came out and attached themselves to the girls' foreheads. Joanna grabbed Janet's hand that was holding the whip.

"You may have defeated us the last time," Janet said, a wild look in her eyes. Cyd and Shelby tried in vain to remove the magnets, but Janet wouldn't allow it. "With those little devices currently attached to you, the tachyons will be extracted from you and fed directly into me And Joanna."

Suddenly, K.C. Jumped out from her spot and knocked the whip out of Janet's hand. This made the magnets release themselves from Cyd and Shelby's foreheads.

Fortunately, the extraction was not complete, but unfortunately, enough of the tachyons flowed through Janet and Joanna for them to potentially overpower Cyd and Shelby.

There were two battles occurring in the lab. K.C. And Kira, with additional assistance from Judy, were attempting to take down Abby and Erica on one side, while on the other side, a four-way tachyon battle raged.

Within a few minutes, K.C. And Kira subdued Abby and Erica.

"I need to go over there and help those two," K.C. Said. "They're getting their butts kicked."

"Absolutely not," Kira denied. "Those women who just whipped Cyd and Shelby are far more dangerous than Abby and Erica. If you get in the middle of those weird rays, you could get killed."

Looking at the tachyon rays, K.C. Reluctantly agreed.

In the midst of the tachyon battle, Shelby knocked Joanna out. Janet became enraged by this.

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed. Her brown eyes glared maliciously at the girls, and her face was twisted into a furious snarl.

"Cyd, Janet looks really bloodthirsty right now," Shelby squeaked.

"Don't worry, Shelby," Cyd said reassuringly. "Take my hand. I have an idea." The girls grabbed each other's hands and held them up toward Janet's next oncoming ray blast.

The rest of the rays that Janet and the passed out Joanna had within them were extracted from them and into Cyd and Shelby's joined hands.

While Cyd and Shelby celebrated yet another victory over Janet Smythe, the Coopers dragged Janet, Joanna, Abby, and Erica out of the lab. They were being taken to The Organization's highest security prison.


End file.
